


Birthday

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: A birthday gift.





	Birthday

Matt Murdock没有怎么想过他的三十八岁生日礼物该是什么比较好。对于他来说，年龄段增长并没有什么特别的影响，他的身手还是一如往常的矫健和敏捷，至少没到该退休的时刻。但是，他猜他的Peter并不和他一样把这些看得很随意。  
  
Matt根本没有戳穿。Matt只是单纯的等待着，看Peter会整出什么东西给他。他很难猜到Peter的心思，尽管他确实有点可以作弊的超级感官－－可是那不能读心，不是吗？他不是个变种人。他和Peter之间微微的代沟建立起了心理上的沟壑，所以很多时候Peter不懂他，他也不懂Peter。  
  
今天就是他的生日了。  
  
他很清楚是哪一天，虽然他会为这么一天庆祝的时刻并不多。在Jack去世后，他似乎就再也没有过过这个多余的节日。生日是为了儿童准备的，而那一天之后他就再也不是儿童了。成长。血淋淋的成长。  
  
Matt知道这是他和Peter很相似的地方。他们都被强行从还是无忧无虑的儿童的年代拉扯出来，然后手足无措的他们被放置在了肉欲横流没有童话的成人世界。然后，他们还是得适应，得蜕变，或许长出尖刺来保护自己，不把最脆弱的部位暴露出来任人宰割。而他们不同的是，Peter还是能完好的保护住他所存有的最后一丝关于童话的回忆，而Matt早就忘却了所有这些。Matt有时候的确是喜欢嘲笑Peter的天真，但是更多时候，他只想用性命来保护对方这难能可贵的柔软内心。  
  
Peter的来电非常及时。他说他晚上有事情要忙不会回来了，而Matt几乎要为对方拙劣的谎言而笑出来。这种老套的桥段实在是太经典了，甚至几乎不看电视的Matt也对此万分熟悉。况且，PeterParker作为一个中学的科学老师，Matt确信对方不会忙得至于回不来。跟对方闲扯了两句又互相道了一声我爱你之后，Matt挂了电话，整理起自己杂乱的办公桌。Foggy一早就对他道了声生日快乐，Matt也欣然接受了，至少这说明无论Peter在谋划着什么，那肯定没有Foggy的参与。其实他真的没有很希望Peter给他准备多么别出心裁的礼物，更让他开心的或许是一天的假期－同时作为Matt Murdock和夜魔侠的假期。不过不管第一个做不做得到，第二个总是困难的那个。他总是很累，由身至心的。他认为这可能是某种超级英雄综合症，因为他认识的几乎所有超级英雄都有这么个想法。也许他们哪天说不定都需要一个超级英雄互助会来互诉衷肠，以免超级英雄们全部都累得罢工。尽管，超级英雄是没有罢工和退休一说的。  
  
他们唯一的辞职信是墓碑上的鲜花。  
  
Matt回到家后，有点茫然和不知所措。他知道Peter一定躲在外面的哪里，为他的惊喜忙前忙后。Matt已经习惯了家里一回来就有另一个唠唠叨叨而且麻烦的家伙围着他打转的生活了，现在乍一空旷下来还感觉有点不安和焦躁。他已经想不太起来曾经没有Peter的生活是什么样了－－或许是空洞的，如同幽灵一般的活着。不过Matt不敢贸然确信。他的记忆并不可靠，因为很多时候它被Matt自己的感情左右着。  
  
Matt最后选择了给自己寻找一样打发时间的东西。书籍，他的老朋友。  
  
Peter在的时候，他并不是那么有空去读书。他们俩本来拥有的空闲时间就并不多，出去工作生活和超级英雄生活，能给自己的简直少得可怜，而这剩下的一点大部分还一定会留给对方。他们一定是最奇怪的情侣了，每日相见却又总是没有足够的相处时间，从来不会觉得和对方待着很腻味－－因为根本相处的时间根本没有长到足以让人开始腻味。最简单的例子，Matt抚摸着读手中的书，脑子就不由自主的想着Peter，想着如同长不大的Peter Pan一样的Peter。据说，这种情况多发在异地恋身上，但Matt确信（百分之百肯定）他们不是异地恋。  
  
当两个小时被打发过去后，Matt觉得天色已经偏晚了。当然，他没有担心Peter再怎么说对方都是蜘蛛侠，Matt还不至于有那么保护欲重。虽然这不是说他保护欲不重就是了。只是他已经到了巡逻的时候，而Peter要是再不带着他不知名的惊喜出现，Matt就必须出门了。但是出乎Matt意料的是，Peter真的直到最后一刻都没有一丝踪影，仿佛打定主意演戏演到底。好吧，Matt在内心轻叹一口气，说不定Peter是想把惊喜留在他们晚上巡逻时的“偶然”碰面给。  
  
但Matt还是怀疑起是不是Peter的种种反常只是自己的错觉。  
  
-  
  
今夜的地狱厨房比往常更加平静。不，应该叫远比往常平静。Matt几乎没有见到什么有蓄谋有组织的犯罪活动，仿佛那些早就让人清理干净了一样，而他所捞到的，也就是几个即兴犯罪的漏网之鱼罢了。Matt当然对这反常不太自在，可是想了想后也觉得没什么不好的。他没见到Peter，也没听谁说见到了那个显眼的红蓝色的身影。律师先生有点懊恼了，他不禁又怀疑起自己是不是自作多情了。现在离午夜还有个二十分钟左右，而Peter似乎真的是在外面的哪处。Matt现在甚至希望自己的感官能再灵敏一倍，让他能够光站在这里就可以准确的指出Peter的所在方位。他不喜欢这种事情脱离掌控的感觉。  
  
不过就算Matt再怎么懊恼，他也没有真的去较劲的意思。他并没有想强迫Peter去给他过生日，尽管刚刚过去的几小时里他似乎一直是一副真的很期待这个的样子。在距离他的屋子还有一段距离的时候，Matt已经彻底打消了他的唯一一点期待－屋子里没有Peter的心跳。Peter的气味，Peter的存在痕迹遍布了整个屋子，但是唯独没有那人的温度和心跳。他真的不在家。  
  
而Matt除了去适应这个事实也别无其他应对办法。  
  
情况变得很不一样了，Matt在几小时前还信心满满的想着Peter的出现，现在却除了一个人躺在床上听着隔着几栋楼传来的男女呻吟声之外别无其他事情可干。现代年轻人的旺盛精力吵得他这个有些跟不上时代的老人家根本睡不着，而没有另一人陪伴（窝在他怀里给他取暖的那种程度的陪伴）他也无法安心睡。他也不希望Peter今晚一个人睡，因为他同样很清楚Peter每晚都睡不好－因为噩梦或别的什么原因。他们需要互相监督对方的睡眠，这是他们约定俗成的事。  
  
不过即使这样，也不代表睡不好就不睡了。Matt还是强迫自己睡了一会儿，不是很踏实但是聊胜于无。他觉得他的意识很早就醒了但身体还在朦朦胧胧之中。不管是超级英雄还是普通人都会起床困难，这倒是真的。等稍微更清醒了一点，他就听见一个心跳声出现在他上方，而那个声音非常，非常熟悉。  
  
“早上好，Magoo。”Peter声音里带着笑意，Matt打赌他若是能看见，那Peter此时此刻一定在脸上挂着甜到有点恼人的笑容。“生日快乐，Matty。”  
  
这就对了。Matt就知道这个，他该猜到的。  
  
“我以为我已经过过生日了？”Matt挑眉，眼睛没有焦距的看着Peter大概是脸部的位置。Peter笑了起来，“我拨快了你所有时钟。”  
  
“Foggy是你串通好的？”  
  
“自然，老伙计，”门外那个心跳声所代表的人终于开口了，赫然就是Matt的那位挚友，“我那时还怕露馅呢，你却完全没怀疑。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，Peter。你可真能折腾。”Matt叹气，而Peter弯腰给了他一个早安吻，这堵的他说不出抱怨来了。洗漱换装后，Matt在楼下迎接了他的生日派对参加对象。Peter邀请了很多人，不过多数是Matt Murdock的朋友。尽管在一大早上就开派对是很诡异的事情，可是Matt还是接受了这个派对。虽然这个小小庆祝活动并没有持续太久，不过Matt也不介意什么。他巴不得早点结束－－哦，人老了，经不起折腾了。  
  
“所以，你还有什么其他活动安排？”一边送走最后一位客人，Matt一边问Peter。他希望不要有了，接下来是两个人独处的时间他会更喜欢。“别带我去看电影就行，真的。”  
  
Peter撇嘴，“你就这么讨厌电影？”  
  
“毕竟你不能这么强迫一个盲人喜欢电影不是吗？”  
  
Matt为Peter的孩子气有些想笑。不过很可爱，让他忍不住想揉揉对方头发。  
    
“好吧，不是电影。”Peter叹气。他从口袋里摸出自己的手机，点开了地图，“我找到了一个似乎不错的公园，去走走吗？”  
    
“难得你会体谅老年人的爱好，”Matt微笑，“如你所愿，Pete。”  
  
-  
  
Peter真的找了一个非常不错的公园。有湖，有几只鸭子在里面游着，还有大片的草地和树林。完全满足Matt一切的“老年人爱好需求”。Matt其实不喜欢说他是老年人的，但是他确实不再年轻了。他的青春岁月献给了他的律师事业，或者还有一半都给了夜魔侠这个职业。Peter倒还是年轻依旧－－不管怎样，对方从十五岁就成为了蜘蛛侠，连少年时期都赔给了这个义务工作。  
    
Peter的脚步停驻在了湖边，然后把他所准备的面包拿了出来，喂给那些早就见到人游过来的欢快的鸭子们。Peter把手里的面包还掰成两半，把一部分塞到了Matt手里，强迫对方也加入他的幼稚行动。Matt在墨镜下偷偷翻翻白眼却没说什么，也学着Peter的样子给那些不劳而获的鸭子们送上免费的食物。  
    
“事实上偶尔当老年人也不错，Matt。你已经想退休了吗？”Peter漫不经心的开着玩笑，整个人都很放松。Matt被逗的轻笑了几声，可是没回答Peter的问题。  
    
很久了。他的双重身份维持的很久了，而任何一个人只要来尝试一下他的生活都会知道那有多累。  
    
“我有时候也想被鸭子咬一口，那样我说不定就会有躺在水池里游一游就有人送上美味的大餐给我的能力。而且那样我还能用自己的翅膀飞起来，而不是依靠蛛网。如果我有翅膀......”Peter停住了，“没什么，Matt，忽视掉我刚才说的吧。”  
    
Matt从不深究Peter的奇怪之处，Peter同样也不。他们知道双方都有些不愿提起的过往和无法揭开的伤疤，而他们宁愿伤口永远不好也不愿意去碰它。  
    
“所以，我的礼物呢，Pete？”Matt换了一个话题。Matthew Murdock，一个招人（特别是女士们）喜欢的家伙，当然知道如何去扯开话题。  
    
...结果Peter显得更尴尬了。  
    
“是这样的，Matt，我准备了，真的，”Peter磕磕巴巴地开口。Matt点头，他看得出来Peter肯定有所准备。“不过事情发生了一点小意外...而那是个很长的故事了。总之，我来不及再去准备了，而之前准备好的也毁在，呃，战斗中了。”  
    
Matt点点头，表示他明白Peter的意思，而且也理解Peter的苦衷。他本来也没有多想要礼物，他又不是五六岁的孩子，没有了就没有了，他也不在意－－他今天收的礼物够多了。况且，本来他提起礼物的事情只是想给Peter找个其他话题解围。  
    
“所以－－我准备把我自己作为礼物送上来－－”  
    
Peter的转折差点吓得Matt把手里一整块面包都丢到水里面去。  
    
Peter的体表温度有些上升，应该是血液上涌的结果。“拜托，Matt，你没有必要反应这么大吧...”他轻声抱怨着，可是Matt还是听得出他不好意思的声音。  
    
“抱歉，Pete，我一直以为这只是个非常纯洁的生日，所以反应过大。”  
    
“这确实是个非常纯洁的生日，直到Norman弄坏了礼物为止。”  
    
Matt觉得他需要谢谢Norman Osborn。写封感谢信什么的。  
    
“那我什么时候能拆礼物？”  
    
回答是Peter咬牙切齿的一句晚上。  
  
-  
    
通常来说，礼物这种东西，总是让人兴奋的。礼物是什么也许不重要，但只要用上礼物这两个字，总是能让一件东西显得更加特殊。  
    
Matt也难得的，对此兴奋极了。他作为一个心理上的老年人，就像他说的那样，需要老年人的生活作息，可是这个－－还是能让他兴奋。即使他们俩已经生活了很久了，但今天这次在礼物这个有魔力的字眼下也显得格外与众不同，仿佛被下了咒语一样让人着迷。  
    
“好了吗，Peter？”  
    
“天哪，Matt，我才进去五分钟！我倒从没发现你还有这么着急的时候。”Peter的声音从浴室里传来，因为夹杂着水声所以并不十分清晰。  
    
Matt带着微笑没有回话。浴室里水声没持续多久就戛然而止，而传来悉悉索索的穿衣服的声音。等Peter终于整装完毕，带着洗发液和沐浴露的干净味道拖着拖鞋滴着水珠出来时，Matt的笑容扩大了，他自然地拍拍身边的空位，示意Peter靠到他身边。Peter堪称乖巧地爬上床，貌似很平静，但是心跳却并不是。  
    
“我觉得你很神奇的一点就是，无论这是你第多少次上床你都仿佛紧张的如同第一次。Peter，我不会把你生吞活剥的，放松点，你的皮是安全的。”想了想，Matt又加了一句，“就是可能会有点红。”  
    
“我不紧张。”Peter反驳，而且似乎为了证明这点，他把自己浴衣的衣带递到Matt手里，“亲手拆你的礼物吧。”  
    
Matt现在反而没有之前那样着急了。他摸索着手上的浴衣带，不知道是在研究衣服的面料还是什么。接着，Matt的手顺着带子摸上了浴衣本身，还有Peter的躯体。他隔着浴衣不轻不重的爱抚着Peter，以他娴熟的手法不需要太专心就能让Peter呼吸不稳。Matt并不急着探入Peter的浴衣里面，连Peter裸露的皮肤都没有碰到。Peter急躁的凑近，可是Matt反而后退，保持了距离。  
    
“我讨厌你这么玩，”Peter低声抱怨着，“你就不怕哪次我们因为拖着做前戏就被人打断了吗？”  
    
Matt挑眉，“原来你喜欢粗暴的，哇噢。”手上动作还是保持原来的速度和频率地抚摸着与Peter调情。  
    
“你知道我不是这个意思的。”Peter叹息，这让Matt给了他一点安慰，在Peter脖颈亲吻着。Matt的舌尖舔过Peter的锁骨，让Peter发出了一声很小的，但是还是可以被超级感官捕捉到的吸气。接着，Matt的手终于向Peter的外露肌肤进攻了。他轻快地在Peter的手臂上画着圈圈，而Peter感觉那块又痒又发热。Matt满意Peter身体对他行为的一切反应，他喜欢掌控Peter，尽管这种说辞让他听起来像一个控制狂。或许他就是，他也不确定。在一切让人心急的小动作做完后，Matt终于把他的手往更隐秘的地方去探索。Peter的大腿内侧，Peter的乳尖，Peter的臀部－－一切被他曾经，且一直占有着的地方。他喜欢这时候用上占有这个词。  
    
“金红色的。”Matt突然没头没脑地说了一句。而Peter无奈的叹气，“你还真的摸出来了。”  
    
Peter的浴袍是红色的。衣带是金色的。全新的礼物包装。  
    
“那漂亮的金红色礼物，你在我拆开你之前还要说什么吗？”Matt哑声问。  
    
“要...快躲开！”  
    
有一件事叫做，蜘蛛感应说的总是对的。听它的提醒百益无害。  
    
Peter带着身上压着他的Matt就往旁边一滚，而同一时刻房间里响起了砰的一声，Matt虽然看不见但是知道肯定是炸弹什么的东西。他有些责怪自己的放松警惕，这才给了这次袭击机会。他应该听出任何不对劲的声音的，而他居然没有注意。接着，在砰的声音过后，穿来了不自然的，类似弹珠落地的声音。他突然意识到刚刚那个炸裂并不是真正的袭击，而Peter显然也想到了同一处。  
    
“往哪走？”Peter随口一问。  
    
“跳窗。”  
    
于是，接下来在某幢公寓下面走动的纽约的市民们，就目睹了奇怪的一幕。两个人互相抱着从某层楼的窗口所撞出来，仿佛经历了什么包含爱恨情仇的打斗之后决定同归于尽一样。随后，房子里清晰响亮的爆炸声也紧随其后的响起，几乎震破耳膜。别人不知道有没有震晕，反正Matt是很不舒服了。  
    
不过即使生理上泛起恶心，Matt还是很快做出反应。他刚刚在慌乱之中已经抓起了比利棒，现在正好适合用来救他们两人脱险。缠住对面楼房的栏杆，再一个收拢线，他们俩不是很优雅的狼狈着陆了。  
    
“你没事吧？”Matt问他紧紧抱着的人，然后感受到Peter微微点头，“谁来找的麻烦？”  
    
“估计是Norman，我刚刚隐约看到了南瓜炸弹。他应该是冲着我来的，希望你刚刚那下没暴露自己。”  
    
Matt抿唇，但是也只为这个问题困扰了他一下。很快，Matt就拉着Peter往这栋房子的楼下冲，两个衣冠不整的家伙赤足狂奔。很快，Matt就拉着Peter往这栋房子的楼下冲，两个衣冠不整的家伙赤足狂奔。Matt是想往楼下的商店跑，他选择住在这边不是没原因的。一个卖制服的商店简直是超级英雄没制服用的时候的天堂，而他一直相信他总有一天会用上的。这一天到了。  
    
Peter被他拖着走的踉踉跄跄，显然拖着人跑并不是个好主意，况且Peter也不是跑不动。但他们要在引起骚乱之前就赶紧逃进商店，不能让人意识到他们的身份，所以这种时候Matt的大脑转速也不能够快到思索出最正确的行为了，只是本能行事。直到感觉到Peter挣扎的很厉害后，Matt才放开手，让Peter自己行动。等到逃进商店偷（也不算，他们随后会给钱的）了两套制服换上时，事情变得好办多了，唯一遗憾的是Peter的蛛网发射器不在手上。他为此抱怨了一句，但是所幸他即使没有蛛网也还是一个有着非同常人力量的超级英雄。  
    
Norman终于现身了，带着他的飞行器和可笑的面具。他饶有兴趣地把眼睛在Matt和Peter身上扫动，那明显且不加掩饰的眼神几乎让Matt这个盲人都能“看”到了。  
    
“你来干什么？”Peter发声质问。Norman这才恋恋不舍的停止打量的动作，注意到Peter的问话。他先是笑了一下，然后带着他的飞行器和他自己毫无预警地飞的更高，远远地喊了一声，“送生日礼物，Spider－Man。抱歉之前弄坏了你准备的。”  
    
Matt和Peter面面相觑。Matt还是先打破沉默，“他总这么神经质吗？”  
    
“没错。”Peter点头，为Norman疯疯癫癫颁发一个证书。  
  
-  
    
Matt和Peter随后在爆炸后的残骸之中找到了一个完好的金属容器，打开后里面赫然是一个红色盒子。Peter尴尬极了，心脏还跳的很快，这让Matt光是摸上这个盒子就知道里面是什么了。他打开盒子，从中取出那一对对戒，将环内刻着M的自己戴上，然后就直接在废墟之中对着Peter求婚。  
    
“我原本想做这个的。”Peter小声说着。但是他非常干脆的点头，并且蹲下来吻上Matt。  
    
Matt觉得他还是要给Norman写一封感谢信，虽然他刚刚炸了他们的家，但是Matt可以不感谢那一部分。他按住Peter加深这个吻，然后在警察来到楼下时迅速分开。  
    
“哦，Mr. Devil，看来我们的未来会充满了麻烦。”Peter装模作样的说。警察正在冲上楼，Matt听得清每一人的脚步声，但是他们都没动。  
    
“当然，Mr. Spider。”  
    
他们互相对着微笑了起来。  
    
“旅馆？”  
    
这是能问出的最后一个问题。下一秒，警察破门而入。  
  
-  
    
Peter即使被Matt丢在了床上，他还是笑嘻嘻地扯着Matt的领子让对方凑近。在之前那一串折腾之后，Matt发现Peter一点都不显得紧张了，反而要多急切就有多急切。似乎紧张的情绪反而刺激了Peter的神经，让他对性爱的需求急速加大。Matt乐于接受这个，因为这种时候Peter似乎会接受一些平常不太喜欢的行为。  
    
Matt弯身将Peter整个人翻过来，轻轻拍了一下Peter的大腿，示意对方翻身趴好。Peter照做了，他还往前探着拉开了床头的抽屉，把里面的润滑油避孕套这些必备作案工具掏出来，往后抛给Matt。Matt哭笑不得的接住，他莫名怀念起一小时前那个乖乖听话的小礼物了。  
    
“Matt，你在磨蹭什么？”Peter微微侧头。Matt听着他起伏的呼吸声，微微撩起Peter之前临时换掉的T恤，在Peter腰腹处落下一个吻，嘴唇蹭过那里光滑柔软的肌肤。随后他伸出舌头在那里舔舐起来，一圈一圈的，就像兽类梳理毛发一样。Peter发出同样轻的呢喃，冒出来的全是没意义的词汇。  
    
Matt有种完全不一样的感觉。在一小时之前，他是Peter的男朋友，Peter在给他庆祝生日，而一小时后他们就带上了一对戒指。Matt甚至感觉再过上一小时说不定哪个超级罪犯就把他们送去登记结婚了。这是个奇怪的生日，Matt确信－－这是这么多年来过得最奇怪的一个，但说不定也是自成年后最好的一个。他心不在焉地开着小差，但是手上的动作完全没停下。他将自己的皮带解开，将Peter的运动裤扒下，但让无趣的灰色内裤还停留在Peter身上。他将自己完全压在Peter身上，牙齿咬在Peter耳垂之上，并将呼吸全数洒在Peter的身上。他希望他此刻能看清Peter每一个表情和动作的细节，但是这只是个梦想。所有他能得到的体验都要依靠自己的触觉和听觉，但是眼睛里除了茫茫的黑暗就什么都看不见了。他可以感受的到Peter怎样无助的把头埋在枕头里，也可以感受到Peter的双腿在颤抖，但是他看不到这些。他希望哪怕一秒，只要让他看见Peter的样貌就好了。他可以让那个图像长存心中。  
    
然而这件事说不定到他们俩人之间哪一方死亡都无法实现，就像他生命中逝去的那些女孩一样。  
    
突然，Matt感觉他的手被抓住了。Peter转过身来，不知道是什么表情，但是他凑上前，抱住了Matt。  
    
“你似乎不高兴，Matty，”Peter说。他是个敏感的家伙，这点Matt很清楚，Peter对他的情绪关注很多。“想休息？我们可以喝喝啤酒庆祝一下什么的。或者你想聊聊。”  
    
Matt叹气，他拍拍Peter的背，然后还是倾身将Peter压在身下。他给自己挤出一个笑容，“我没事。我觉得你倒是想要赖账。”  
    
“我以为我的礼物已经回来了？”  
    
Matt却只是保持着笑容将Peter带进一个深吻。这一次Matt没有再磨磨蹭蹭，免得他又陷入一种没必要的忧郁中。他直接做了简单的扩张之后就选择了进入Peter，让他们这一波三折的性爱过程终于回到了正轨。似乎是之前Matt憋了太久，现在好不容易上手，Peter这次被他操的难以呼吸，伴随每一次重重插入带来的呻吟让屋子里被填满了暧昧。汗水，精液和润滑油的混起来就是情欲的味道，越浓烈反而让Matt越加失控。在接近最巅峰的时候，Matt突然翻身让Peter坐在了他身上，这种姿势让Peter惊呼了一声，但这声很快就成了呻吟，因为Peter攀上了高潮。Matt扶住Peter让他在Matt身上起伏，在随后不久也就射在了套子里。  
    
高潮自然的让两个人都发热，Peter更是有些热的烫手。Matt当然不会觉得对方是发烧了，毕竟Peter的身体素质是不差的。他让Peter趴在自己身上歇息几分钟，在这个过程中他一直抚摸着Peter的背，像是某种安慰的动作。  
    
“感觉怎么样？”Peter问。  
    
Matt挑眉，“你我都知道感觉很好。”他说着还在Peter的尾椎骨处按揉起来，他的指节蹭的Peter发出细碎的呼吸声。  
    
“那再来一轮怎么样...？”  
    
五分钟后，Matt如愿以偿的换到了他最开始想用的背入式。他很惊讶于Peter的求欢，不过也挺喜欢对方的难得主动的。他将前面用完的套子准确的隔着一堆障碍物丢进了垃圾桶，然后套上了一个新拆开的。Peter还并未收紧的括约肌很容易让Matt滑进去，几乎可以说是毫无困难。Matt整个人笼罩住了Peter，手抚摸着Peter小腹处新增的伤痕。那毫无疑问应该是Osborn的什么武器留下的，Matt不太了解他，因为Peter从来没让他对上他。Peter和他大概就是什么宿命的对手，就像他和Kingpin一样。  
    
Matt开始抽插起来，Peter被他撞的不稳，所以抓住了床单，但是力道太大，不小心撕破了。Matt感谢Peter从来没把他“不小心”撕破，毕竟他作为一个体质是普通人的超级英雄也是很脆的。同时Peter也没有隐藏他的呻吟，自然的为Matt提供这种耳膜刺激，他知道Matt会为此更兴奋。配合完好的双方并不需要多久就能都找到快感，甚至很容易就登上顶峰。与上次不一样的是，这回先丢枪弃甲的是Matt，但同时Matt做出了一个意想不到的举动－－他牵起Peter佩戴着戒指的左手，舌头从戒指上滑过灵活的钻入了指缝，刺激的Peter一阵颤抖，他的高潮就毫无预料的降临了。  
    
Peter身体前倾，让Matt滑了出来，然后他也转身躺下。他疲惫的叹息，但如果Matt能看见他就会发现Peter脸上晕眩的满足感。Matt也侧躺在Peter的身旁，抚摸着Peter被精液和汗水弄得一团糟的小腹。  
    
已经十二点了，显然这个荒诞又有趣（还有点色情）的生日马上就要结束。Matt忽然有点恋恋不舍起来，这是他没怎么体会过的一种感情。在预报十二点来到的闹钟响起了生日快乐歌后，Peter坐了起来，吻在Matt额头。  
    
“事实上，Matt，今天才是你的生日。”Peter这么说道，语气里带着一种狡黠。  
    
Matt挑眉。  
    
“Foggy跟我一开始就是这个打算，想让你多休息几天，所以特意拨快了两天，还好你对日期不敏感。”停顿了一下，“我觉得我们都需要休息了，不是吗？”  
    
“所以你为了能好好让我休息，一个人去端了整个纽约大部分的犯罪窝点，还把所有超级罪犯都调查了一遍看看他们近期会不会惹出麻烦？然后你招惹上了绿魔，所以不小心弄坏了礼物，对吧？”Matt轻声说。  
    
Peter沉默了半晌，然后微不可闻的回答了一声。  
    
Matt突然不知道说什么。Peter对他的爱意，为他所做的让他突然失语。他可以想象Peter是多么绝望的在爱他，他知道原因－－他知道那个原因。他知道Peter在害怕，因为他的感觉也是一样的。他们都对爱情这个词太恐惧了，所以对此作出了一切疯狂的回应。Matt自然没法责怪Peter为他所做的，因为他有朝一日也会一样的为Peter不顾一切，说不定像他一样花上很长一段时间游离在街道上，将每个角落的罪犯全部收拾干净，不顾自己为此伤痕累累。所以到最后，Matt发现自己唯一能做的，就是抓住Peter的手。  
    
“我爱你。”  
    
在吻落上对方的嘴唇前，Matt听见Peter含糊的回了一声“我也爱你”。  
  
  
  
  -The End-


End file.
